Cursed
by shinygoldstars
Summary: She has two choices: To kill a loved one as an act of sacrifice to break the curse, or to let it kill her the very moment she turns 18.
1. Prologue

**This story is AU heavy. The personalities and appearances of the characters may be different. The updates of this story may take a while since it's fantasy and I'm very new to it. This is just the prologue but the first chapter might be posted soon since I already have it written down it just needs some editing.**

***I do not own Glee.***

* * *

Angels — there are good ones, and there are bad ones — humans know them as either messengers of their God, or the fallen ones who are rebellious or wicked. I am an angel, but not any of the kinds I just mentioned. The Alpha Draconians, who are the most powerful and intellectual beings to ever exist, captured humans and experimented with their DNA to successfully create beings such as myself. They labeled the specie of my kind as angels because we have the purest souls and our powers are one of the strongest. There are of course, angels of the dark side who wants control so they take advantage of their power to intimidate other beings. My intentions are never malicious. I mean no harm to anyone.

The land I live in is called The Dark Forest; it is located somewhere in Lima, Ohio and it is only visible to the magical beings. It's where we, the good or bad, stay safe from the humans. The humans cannot accept any of the mythical creatures, even the harmless ones. I don't understand why humans would feel threatened by the harmless beings when we never even direct our powers to another creature unless it's necessary. Anyone they would catch playing with magic, they would try to kill, or maybe even imprison the being in an underground cell. They should do that if they have an encounter with a malevolent being, if they can take them down. The way I live isn't so different from the way humans live — I also need food and water to survive. I do not have immortality, nobody does, it is impossible for a creature to stay in this physical world forever, but I can live up to a hundred years. Lastly, I need sleep for my powers to re-energize so that the performance will not be weak. I'll be needing less sleep and food once I turn eighteen because that's when the powers evolve into a stronger capability.

I used to be ecstatic every time I turned a year older because I couldn't wait until my powers would reach it's full potential, but ever since my father was killed I lost all the excitement because he isn't here to see me grow up which makes me upset to think about so I stopped caring. I was 10 years old when it happened, me and my father were captured by an unknown entity while we were taking a nap by a lake after a long day of flying. My ankles and wrists were tied up in enhanced chains that were impossible to break and I was blind folded so I did not see where me and my father were being taken to. I don't remember what happened that day because I suddenly fell into a deep sleep and I woke up feeling nauseous and completely drained. It took me a moment to realize that my dad was lying next to me, dead.

My brother, Kurt was the only person I would lean on to. We aren't related by blood but we knew each other since birth because my father was great friends with his parents for a long time so we would consider each other as siblings. Unlike Kurt, I don't have a mother. Well, I did but she left when I was just a baby. I never got to see how she looked like. The only thing my dad told me about her was her name. Shelby. He never told me why she left, I don't understand why my father would make her leave without fighting for her because aren't they supposed to love each other until the end of their times? I sometimes wonder what my mother is doing — if she's even still alive. But I don't think about my mother all the time. My father told me not to waste my time wondering about her.

There is never a day that passes by where in I don't think of my father. Sometimes when I close my eyes I see the memory of him lying dead on the ground. It was a memory that haunts me every now and then. The constant nightmares that I used to get was always about my father being stabbed in the heart multiple times, and every time I wake up in the state of terror, Kurt would always be there to comfort me. He could feel the emotions of his loved ones no matter how far away they are. The nightmares stopped a month after the incident happened. Instead of having nightmares about my father, I've been having dreams about a boy. I still got those dreams until now. He's tall, peach-skinned, and his body shape is well-built. He doesn't look older than twenty. In my dreams, we were in a white room — so bright it's almost blinding — and all I can see are his light brown eyes staring into mine. The dreams I have about him aren't repetitive. There are times I dream about him saving me from falling into an endless black hole — or any type of danger I end up dreaming about. I told Kurt about my dreams, he said it was probably a sign that I would one day be in danger and the boy I dream about would be there to save me. When he said that, a thought suddenly popped into my head that what if it wasn't a sign but a memory. What if I was supposed to be killed just like my father but the boy I kept dreaming about was there to save me? If my theory is true, I wish he came in soon enough to save my father.

I try not to think about it too much because the past is the past and there is nothing I can do to change it since I do not have the power to go back in time and change things. But that doesn't stop me from seeking for answers. Beings are only captured if someone wants something from you. So the question that burns in my mind almost everyday is: _What did the entity want from me and my father? _


	2. He Could Be My Hero

I wake up with the sound of the birds chirping, and the water gurgling from the river. The dawn was just starting to break. I prop myself up on one elbow and took a look at my surroundings. The shade of the leaves from the tall trees prevented the rays of the sun from burning my eyes. I had to make my way back to the cabin before Merida starts to worry. I decided not to use my wings to fly back to the cabin because it was only half a mile away, and I love to walk. It's something humans take for granted because it's very tiring for them. But I bet when they have the ability to fly, they would probably learn to love and appreciate the simplicity of walking. I used to fly a lot when I was younger but as I grew older I began to miss the feeling of roaming around the forest with my bare feet.

When I entered the cabin, I saw Quinn slicing an apple into diced pieces on the kitchen counter probably making some fruit salad. I greeted Quinn before making my way upstairs to check the bedrooms for the others. When I found every room empty I went back down to Quinn who was now placing the fruits into a large bowl. "Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Merida went to the secret garden. I don't know where Kurt went, all he told me was he'd be back later this evening," Quinn explained, "And as for Jeremiah, he went to the town to get some food supplies," she said.

We usually just grow our own vegetables in the secret garden but when we're really short on food, Jeremiah goes out of the forest and into the town of Lima to a small market where you can exchange natural resources such as copper, silver, and gold — which is very abundant in this land — for food supplies. It may be limited compared to what you can possibly get in an actual store but it's still more than enough.

"Where have you been?" Quinn asks me.

"I fell asleep by the river," I answered as I hand-picked a slice of apple from the bowl and putting it in my mouth before Quinn could swat it away. "Will they be out the whole morning?" I ask.

"Probably." I could tell Quinn was annoyed by the sound of her voice. She hated it whenever I pick food from the serving plate with my bare hands because she knows I get my hands dirty because of how adventurous I am. I climb a lot of trees and hold a lot of unknown plants or small creatures. "Don't worry my hands are clean," I gave Quinn a sweet smile which she rolled her eyes to.

"It better be," She grumbled.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes at her, "Can we start without them? I'm starving," I say. Quinn nodded then placed the bowl of mixed fruits on the dining table. We both sat down beside each other and served ourself some fruits.

"What were you doing that made you fall asleep by the river again?" Quinn asks.

"I don't remember. I just felt tired."

Quinn looked at me with concern, "You've been feeling tired lately."

"I've just been thinking about my dad."

"Losing a parent is hard," Quinn says sadly.

I could tell she was about to cry by the look on her face so I reached out to grab her hand and squeezed it lightly "I know. It's something we'll have to deal with everyday but we turned out fine didn't we?" I scooted my chair closer to her to give her a side hug. I let her rest her head onto my shoulder, "We're okay," I cooed.

"I miss her."

"I know."

Quinn sighed, "I still wonder how my life would be like if you never found me and Jeremiah."

"But I did okay? So stop worrying something so irrelevant right now," I snapped.

I could feel Quinn wriggle away from my embrace. "I'm not that hungry anymore," she says as she pushed the small white bowl away from her.

"Quinn..."

Quinn just shook her head and stood up, "I'm going for a walk," she announced. I wanted to stop her and tell her that I'm sorry but I heard the front door slam shut so I had to just let her cool down on her own.

I had to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat. I shouldn't have snapped at her but I hate how she always thinks about what would've happened to her and Jeremiah's life if I never found them. I know she thinks how awful it would be if it weren't for me and Merida because she was the one who allowed them into her home. For a starchild, Quinncan be very dragging at times because they're supposed to be cheery most of the time. Of course there are times they'd be sad or think negatively but they wouldn't be too serious about it. Although it probably did affect Quinn that much to make her be heavy with negativity sometimes which is why I regret snapping at her. It was five years ago when I found her and Jeremiah in a cave. They weren't even sixteen at that time so they didn't know how to control their powers in order to use it properly for their survival. I would go to the cave after breakfast and dinner with a basket of food to give to them. Merida started to question why I was always gone because I spent most of my days — and sometimes even nights — giving Quinn and Jeremiah company. She also noticed I would always bring a basket that contains food enough for more than I could take in, so I told her about Quinn and Jeremiah — where I found them and what their story was. I rejoiced when Merida was kind enough to allow them to live in the cabin for shelter. She didn't pity them — she doesn't pity anyone — she just wants to help as much as she can.

The sound of the squealing door open made me turn my head hoping to see Quinn so I could apologize. I let out a sigh when it was just Kurt's mother struggling to keep the sack in her arms. I'm assuming that it's filled with potatoes.

"Hello Merida," I greeted, "want me to help you with that?" I stood up from the chair and moved over to her and got the sack from her without waiting for an answer.

"Oh thank you dear," She breathed out in relief. I could tell she was tired so I placed the sack down in the kitchen andprepared her a glass of water. When I went back to the dining table, Merida was nowhere to be found. I went upstairs to check her bedroom. I saw her lying down on her bed fast asleep. I set the water down on the side table and kissed her forehead before exiting the room. She has always acted like a mother to me long before my father died. There are times Kurt would go with his dad on an adventure and I would stay with Merida and watch her plant vegetables. Even though we couldn't have that mother-daughter connection, I still felt like I was her daughter and I know she feels as motherly as she is with Kurt when it comes to me.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning up the place alone. Merida offered to help me but I insisted her to rest. Cleaning is one way to empty my minds. And Merida deserved to rest because she has done so much for me, Quinn, and Jeremiah when she wasn't obliged to do so. The cabin was big and spacious so it's not difficult for me to walk around with my wings. Once I was done finished with all the chores, I noticed it was beginning to get dark. Quinn still hasn't returned so I began to worry. For Kurt and Jeremiah, it was understandable because Kurt already informed Quinn that he'd be back late, and it takes more than twenty-four hours for Jeremiah to travel to the town of Lima and back.

I decided to walk around the forest since there was nothing for me to do anymore in the cabin. I picked a tree to rest underneath. I sat in a crossed-leg position with a straightened back. I closed my eyes and began to breathe deeply — inahling through my nose and exhaling through my mouth. A harmonic overtone started ringing through my ears. It was the sound of the forest singing. The forest produces noise and you can only hear it when your surroundings are extremely quiet, and when your mind is completely blank.

The sound of a branch breaking in half echoed through the quiet land causing my mind to break it's state of peace. The sound of the tall plants rattling came from my right, but the huge creature appeared jumping from my left. It was a big black wolf that looked two times larger than my petite height. I gasped in fear when it walked towards me growling. I tried to avoid it's huge dark brown eyes so I wont show off my fear. I considered taking off into the air with my wings but wolves are really fast when they catch their prey so I remained completely still and calm. The warm breath that I felt on top of my head suddenly turned into the cold air of the wind. I opened my eyes and saw Kurt standing right in front of me. "Kurt," I hissed, "you promised me you wouldn't do that!"

"I'm sorry, you're just too easy to mess with!" he cackled.

I released a deep exhale in frustration. I looked up to prevent myself from seeing his naked body. "Can you please turn back into a wolf. It's not pleasant to see you naked," I chided.

"What's wrong with naked?" Kurt challenged.

I sighed, "Nevermind."

"That's what I thought."

"Can you stop messing with me though," I said seriously wanting to change the subject.

"No. It's fun messing with you."

"And how would you feel if you were always a target?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh honey, but that would never—" Kurt stopped talking and quickly looked behind me. I narrowed my eyes and turned around to see what he was looking at — or was trying to look at. I groaned when I saw nothing. I turned back to Kurt, "What are you looking at?" I asked a bit snappy.

"I swear I just saw something move behind you," Kurt said. I wanted to believe him because I could sense a hint of fear in his voice but I didn't want to waste anymore of my time trying to figure out if he's actually telling the truth.

I rolled my eyes, "That's it. I'm leaving," I announced. I'm done with his games. He can mess with me tomorrow, but not tonight. I just want to be alone in peace.

"Rachel I'm serious I saw something!"

"Give it a rest."

"But—"

"I'll probably be back late," I informed ignoring what he was trying to say. I waved him goodbye before I took off into the air and flew away.

I went back to the place where I woke up this morning. I sat on a boulder by the river. I felt shivers down my spine as I felt the cool wind hit my body. I could see particles of light flying around from a distance. Those were probably pixie fairies. They're like fireflies, they come out only at night but they shine in different colors which makes it enjoyable toobserve. I look up at the sky and smiled pretending that the moon and stars were shining down to me — and only me. It cheers me up every time I think of it because my father would always tell me that the stars I see on the sky shines on me because I'm special. I don't believe him though. I believe everyone's special in their own way but I know my father is just saying that to make me feel good about myself so I didn't vocalize my thoughts about it.

There are times I wonder what my father and I would be doing if he was still alive. I want to be mad at the one who killed him but it's worthless because no matter how angry I get, it wouldn't bring me back to the past to change things. I have to accept and let go which is difficult but it's the only thing I can do. He died a month before my birthday so if I couldn't change the fact that he would be killed eventually,I would wish for him to at least still be around for my birthday he'd be able to celebrate with me for the very last time. It's been seven years since I've heard him laugh, saw him smile, hear him call out my name. Seven years ago of today was the last time I saw him still alive and breathing — right here by this river. If there was a day that I can relive over and over again, it would be my last day with him so it'll remind me of how happy he was before he died.

I closed my eyes because I could feel my eyelids getting droopy. When I closed it, my whole body suddenly felt so light it's as if I was made out of thin air. I opened them and everything around me disappeared. The trees and the river were gone — they were all gone. But the ground that I was stepping on was still grass, and when I looked up, the night sky was still there. I didn't know how I ended up with my feet on the ground because I was certain I was sitting on a huge boulder. Panic coursed through my body but suddenly went away when I saw him. The boy with the light brown eyes standing still and staring at me. His body was illuminating with light. There was something so enticing about him. I felt myself getting closer and closer to him. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. When I extended my arm, that's when I realized my whole body was translucent like a ghost. I touched my arm to see if my hand would just go through it but it didn't. I looked at the boy again. He opened his mouth to say something but there was no voice coming out of it. I tried to read his lips as he was repeating — what I assume — that two words he was trying to tell me.

_"Wake up." _

I finally heard his voice sync with the movement of his lips.

"Wake up," He says again. But this time, it was the sound of Quinn's voice that escaped his mouth.

My body suddenly felt heavy. I could hear my own heart beating rapidly.

"Is she awake?" I heard Jeremiah ask.

"Yeah, her eyes are half-open," Quinn answered.

I was struggling to keep my eyelids open. It took a moment for me to realize that I wasn't by the river, and it was no longer evening.

"How long was I passed out?" I ask.

Quinn answered, "I'm assuming the whole night. Jeremiah just carried you in."

I looked over at Jeremiah who was wiping my sweaty forehead with a piece of cloth. "Thank you," I whispered as I ran my fingers through his dirty blonde hair. He caressed my left cheek and placed a kiss on my forehead.

Me and Quinn are the only important girls in his life. Ever since I helped both of them out when they lost their parents, he kept an eye on me just like he always has with Quinn. He's more of a best friend than a big brother to me but that doesn't make me care about him any less than I care about Kurt.

"So what happened to you?" Quinn asks.

"I don't know."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at me, "You don't?"

"I guess I was just worrying too much about you," I said to her as I rubbed my temples because my head was throbbing.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," Jeremiah said before he left me and Quinn alone in the room.

When I looked at Quinn, she quickly looked away to avoid my gaze. I reached out for her hand — completely surprised she didn't pull it away from my hold, "I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have been thinking about the past in the first place."

I shook my head slowly, "No I shouldn't have snapped at you. I knew you were sensitive about that topic yet I was still impatient with you."

"It's okay Rachel."

I slowly sat up to give Quinn a hug. I can't imagine my life if I never saw her or Jeremiah so I don't think about it at all. "Your mother is most likely watching over you and Jeremiah."

Quinn snorted, "If she's even up there," she says angrily. She has conflicted feelings about the way her mom left her with just her brother in this world. It was understandable because they had a deep mother-daughter connection so Quinn felt very confused when her mother left. She truly misses her but she hated her for giving up on them when their dad left without a trace. Quinn and Jeremiah hated how selfish their mom was to purposely get herself killed because she couldn't take the heartache. That's why Quinn isn't sure if her mom is in a good place now because they say if you intentionally get yourself killed, you may not end up having a good afterlife where you get to reunite with the ones you love who's time on this earth has come to an end. They say it's a universal law for magical and powerful beings but no one knows if it's true because nobody can confirm it unless they come back from the dead.

"I know this is still confusing for you, but you'll get through it," I assured her.

"One day I will. Thank you Rachel."

I gave her a slight smile. Quinn looked at me with her light blue eyes which I find very gorgeous. Starchilds are probably the most beautiful beings to exist with their blonde hair and blue eyes. Their body radiates an eerie glow and their voices are something you'd never get tired of hearing.

For some reason, I started thinking about the boy in my dreams. He was just like a starchild. There's something about him that's so alluring and so beautiful you can feel it. Every time I dream about him I always feel like we both become together as one. "He was in my dreams again," I say mindlessly.

_"What?"_

I flinched when I realized Quinn was still in the room. She was looking at me weirdly but with concern. I'm starting to think I was going crazy. But in this preternatural world, you never are. "The boy I keep dreaming about. I dreamt about him again."

Quinn paused for a moment — she looked like she was trying to gather up her thoughts. "Maybe he's your guide," she spoke up after a minute or so.

"Guide for what?"

Quinn shrugged, "Life. You might encounter him one day and he'll just guide you through everything."

"Maybe," I said. I don't believe anything anyone tells me about the mystery guy I always dream about. I still — and forever will — stick to my belief that he was my hero who refused to let me be killed that night. He saved me.

* * *

**I'm shocked with the reviews I got for the prologue. It's nice to see that people are interested in this. Thank you guys it made me smile :) **


	3. Catch Me

I want to find him — to know if he's real. The dreams were starting to bother me, because of the unknown meaning of to why I keep getting them. I find it odd that he's in my dreams more than my father is. I would have dreams about my father occasionally but that was understandable because he was my parent. He loved and took care of me so that means I just miss him terribly. I can't miss someone I haven't met so that's obviously off the list of reasons why I dream about the boy.

I yawned as I closed the hard covered book that I found in Merida's bedroom. At first I thought was a journal — but when I asked Kurt about it, he told me it was a story that bored him. It sparked an interest for me so I got it from where I found it — which was on the top of her bed — and started reading it in my own room. I stayed up all night just to finish the story because I was so intrigued by it. There was no title — but if there was — Beauty And The Beast would be the perfect title to cover this story. Because it was basically about a beautiful girl named Bella who was madly in love with a boy named Charles. He was a handsome boy with black hair and a pair of brown eyes. Although, he isn't what the girl thinks he is — innocent, loving, and kind. Charles used the opportunity to manipulate her into joining him to the dark side. But just like every other story, it had a happy ending. Bella eventually found out about his true intentions from and left him to find her true prince charming. It was a nice story because even if Bella was attracted to Charles, she was still suspicious and would question him every time she notices his strange actions. Bella didn't stop until she got an answer. That's why I like it — she didn't allow herself to be used by Charles no matter how deceiving he can be. I could read it over and over again and not get tired of it.

I've been on bed rest for two days now because I've been feeling weak. My strength comes and goes, so that's probably why I keep blacking out. Quinn told Merida how I've been feeling so I was told not to go out. I wanted to reason out but I didn't want to give anyone a hard to so I just obliged. I feel suffocated. I couldn't stay in a four-wall space no matter how big it is. I need to go out. I need to fly. But Merida told me I'll be okay after a week so I don't know how I'll be able to survive without going crazy.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Jeremiah ask as he entered my room. I tried to give him a smile to show him that I'm alright but I feel really drained. All I wanted to do was to sleep. Jeremiah felt my forehead with his hand to check if I was having a high fever. The scent of his hand was strong. He was probably planting earlier this morning because it smells like the ground of the earth. It made me feel home sick. The outside world is my home, not this cabin.

"You feel fine," he mumbled.

"I am fine, just tired."

"But you can't be this tired. How long have you felt this way again?"

"A few days ago," I say with an uncertain tone making Jeremiah sigh in frustration. I feel a bit guilty because I know everybody has been frustrated with me lately. But I honestly don't know why because it's not a big deal. They can't possibly expect me to be fine all the time. We all have our days where we don't feel alright. It's life.

"We should tell Merida that you've been feeling sick."

"But she said I'll be fine after a week."

"That's because she thinks you've only been feeling weak, not sick as in with symptoms and all."

"I'll be okay eventually."

Jeremiah raised both his hands in defeat, "Okay then."

He was angry. I can tell by the way he breathes deeply and slowly. It's how he calms himself down to keep his temper in check — and eerie glow that radiates from his body dimmers.

"I'm gonna head out. Do you want something before I leave?" He asks. The tone of his voice sounds unwilling — as if he was forced to act caring for me.

I shook my head and gave him a genuine smile. There was no reason for me to be angry back at him and I didn't want to fuel up another conflict. Once Jeremiah was out of the room, I got up and walked over to the window. The sky was bright and the wind was strong causing the trees and tall bushes to bend over. I opened to window to breathe in the fresh air of the forest. I was cooped up in this space for longer than I can handle because I've never felt so overwhelmed by nature before because I'm always used to it. I observed the surroundings of what's happening outside. There was a swift movement behind a tall shrub that I assume was a prey trying to hide from the hunter. I smiled when I glanced towards the sky and saw huge eagles flying. I could feel their energy from here. It's so powerful it made me feel as if I was flying with them too.

I suddenly heard footsteps that sounded like it was going towards my room. I rushed back to the bed — as quietly as possible — and got into a comfortable position. I shut my eyes pretending to sleep because I didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. I couldn't tell who went inside my room to check on me. It was either Merida or Quinn because of the sweet scent that filled the room when their presence was felt. I have a feeling it was Merida because when I opened my eyes, there was a small bottle that was halfway filled with clear liquid. It was a potion, and only Merida knows how to make those because she has the knowledge — that not anybody has — to do so. I started to wonder if Quinn told Merida that I've been feeling sick because she would only make remedies if it was urgent. I didn't have to worry about Jeremiah telling Merida because I know he respects my decisions just like Kurt. Quinn — on the other hand — would just tell anything to her if I'm acting really stubborn. The boys have a soft spot for me, but not Quinn.

I reached out for the small bottle and removed the wooden lid. The strong smell of the liquid filled the air causing me to scrunch up my nose. It smells like very sour lemon. I held my breath and pinched my nose before I placed the bottle on my lips to drink the remedy Merida made for me. I could feel my throat burning as I swallowed the liquid. The inside of my body began to feel cool and numb — it was strangely relaxing. It took a minute for my body to feel normal again. I instantly felt much stronger than a while ago so I'm assuming this potion is to cure weakness.

I sat up and got off the bed. I spread my arms — as well as my wings — to stretch. I went down to look for Merida so I can thank her. I sprinted down the staircase and headed straight to the door, but I stopped when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around expecting to see Merida. Instead, I saw Quinn kneeling down on the ground by the staircase with her left hand anchored to the ground as she wiped the floor with a sponge with her right hand.

I watched Quinn put the sponge into the bucket before she got up to face me. "Where do you think you're going?" she asks.

"I cleaned up the place just recently," I say, ignoring her question.

"Jeremiah and Kurt brought in dirt because they were playing with the soil while they were trying to plant some trees," She explained as she wiped her hands on her skirt.

The thought of Kurt and Jeremiah having fun outside /without/ me made me burn with jealousy. I wanted to get out and have fun too but it would take some convincing to get past Quinn. "Well, where is Merida?" I ask.

"Probably getting supplies to make more remedies for you," Quinn answers. She sounded annoyed. I didn't even do or say anything to annoy her. I wonder if she was eavsdropping my conversation with Jeremiah earlier. Quinn tucked the strands of hair that was on her face behind her ear, "You're supposed to be in bed," she scolded.

"I feel much better now."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I didn't put that potion in your side table to give you strength to go out of this cabin. I placed it there so it can make you feel better until you completely heal."

So it was Quinn who entered my room. "I thought you were Merida," I thought aloud.

"I had a feeling you were awake," I heard Quinn mumble under her breath, "Now go back upstairs and rest."

The last thing I want is to piss Quinn off so I refrained myself from groaning and whining. "I've been trapped in this cabin for days. Can I please go out for some fresh air?" I pleaded. I was that desperate to go out.

I heard Quinn release a deep sigh, "Alright," she answers, "But don't go too far please."

I squealed in excitement. I nodded my head at her order and went straight to the door. But before I left she shouted, "And not too late!" I turned around to and gave Quinn a thumbs up to assure her that I heard her before I shut the door.

It was like breaking out of prison after being locked up for years. I've never been so happy to feel the ground with my bare feet. I didn't know where to go first — to the mountains or to the river. I know I should listen to Quinn, but as long as I'll be back safe and sound — everything will be fine.

I didn't know where I was going. I went wherever my feet would lead me. I don't know where I currently am, but I wasn't worried about getting lost. The spirit of the forest would guide me back to the cabin. It always does. That's what my father told me.

One time when I was about seven years old, me and my father were walking around the forest at night, and I saw a bunch of colorful glowing little fairies flying around. I followed them. They led me to the river where it soon became my favorite place to go. I got excited about the new discovered place I wanted to ask my father if we could sleep on the ground here. That's when I realized he wasn't by my side all this time when I was distracted by the fairies. I didn't know what to do so I just cried because I thought I lost my father forever. But found me half an hour after. I asked him if he knew this place, he shook his head and told me that the spirit of this land led him to me. In this forest you can only get lost if you don't ask for guidance.

I could hear a distinct sound of waterfalls. I got excited and walked further until the sound became louder. I stopped and took a breath when I finally saw the tall waterfall. I inhaled the smell of the of the fresh water. I stared at the water that was falling into the plunge pool. That's when an idea popped into my mind. I didn't have second thoughts or wonder if it was a good or bad idea. I haven't been out in a while. I wanted to do something new and fun. There was a tingling feeling in my stomach as I thought about the idea. I used my wings to lift myself off the ground. I went as high as the very top of the waterfall. I made sure I was right on top of the body of water so I could fall safely in it. Adrenaline coursed through my veins. I've never done something this exciting — or crazy.

It made me glad that nobody went me just to watch over me. I'm sure they'll just rant about how I'm too carefree. Kurt wouldn't mind that much, but I know Quinn and Jeremiah would since they are very overprotective. Merida just minds her own business and let all three of us experience life the way we want to. That's one of the reasons why I love her.

I formed my arms into an X over my chest and closed my wings making myself fall. I looked down to the water and saw it rushing towards me. As I was falling, I could hear voices. It was like there were people whispering right into my ear. I felt like there was a force entering through my ears every time I heard the voices speak. I couldn't understand anything because they were all saying a lot of things simultaneously. However, I was able to catch three words.

_Death. _

_One._

_Month._

Before I could scream in fear, I could feel myself splashing into the body of water. There was a force that pulled me deep down into the water. I struggled to swim up until my body started getting weak. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I began to panic. My vision was starting to blur and my head was spinning fast. I felt someone grabbing me by the arm pulling towards the surface of the water. I instantly gasped for air once my head was above the water. I could tell I was being pulled into land. I didn't know who was helping me. My vision is still blurry and I started to feel much worse. It was probably Kurt though because of the dark hair. However, the feel of his hand that was holding onto my arm was strangely rough — and large. I prepared myself for all the lectures I was about to get because I know I could be frustrating for them. But maybe I deserve being yelled at because instead of being safe — like I thought I would be — I ended up in danger. Maybe I should listen to them more.

When my body was laying flat onto the ground, I tried to speak up and explain to Kurt that I was fine until I heard voices that made lose my focus on what I was doing. But I couldn't get myself to speak. A throbbing pain shot through my body causing me to mentally scream because no matter how hard I try — no sound was coming out of my mouth. Kurt was still here. I could hear him panting. I waited for him to yell, but all I could hear was his heavy breathing that was already quieting down. I tilted my head to the side to look at him — but all I can see was the familiar pair of light brown eyes that was staring into mine. I don't know why I was mesmerized by the moment. I don't know why Kurt's presence feel so..._ alluring._ It was weird because he's basically my brother and I shouldn't feel this way. Suddenly, I remembered that the color of Kurt's eyes were gold, not light brown. I tried to see the face of the man I thought was Kurt but everything was spinning way too fast, and my sight didn't get any better. When brightness took over my vision, that's when it hit me. Those eyes belong to the one who always appear in my dreams. It's him. He's real. I wanted to sit up and reach for him. I wanted to touch and feel his skin. I wanted to ask for his name. But there was an intense feeling on my chest. It's as if someone was pulling my soul causing me to be paralyzed. I didn't know why he wasn't doing anything to help me out. Kurt did say he was supposed to save me from danger, and I did tell myself that he's my hero. But I'm in danger now and he isn't doing anything. _Why?_ I suddenly lost the ability to breathe. The brightness slowly turned into darkness. The pair of eyes were the last thing I saw before everything faded into black.

* * *

**I was supposed to post this earlier but there was a storm in my country which cause power outages and I had no electricity for like a day and a half. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you guys think or if there's anything I need to improve. **


	4. Once Upon A Dream

_I could see myself — my own physical lifeless body floating right in front of me. There were bruises and blood covering it. The sight of it didn't put me in the state of fear. It didn't make me sick either. I can't feel anything. I can't get myself to extend my arm so that I could touch it. I can't make a single movement. I could feel no heartbeat in me. I wasn't breathing at all. I was completely still._

_In this vast land, there was no grass. There were no stars or moon in the sky to reflect light into this place. The only source of light was the light blue glow from the ring that was surrounding me and my body that was floating right in front of me._

_I heard a faint whisper. It sounded like my voice — but instead of my usual sweet and loving tone, it was dark and evil. The whisper got louder every time the spirit repeats the words it was saying._

_I could feel the spirit's presence going around me in fast circles. I tried to stay in my feet but the speed of the spirit was so fast it was beginning to lift me off my feet. When it suddenly stopped, I began to feel dizzy. I let out a strangled cry as I fell on to the hard ground. "Abscido Vicultus," I heard it whisper into my ear loud and clear before I felt myself getting sucked out of this illusory realm._

* * *

His face was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. The man I see in my dreams. He was just... _staring at me._ The expression on his face was blank. And for some reason, he didn't seem real. It feels like he's a dream — because at this moment, I feel like I'm still in one of them. I couldn't hear the waterfall anymore so he probably carried me somewhere far from it. I prop myself on one elbow and looked around. I'm not so familiar of this location because it was so different — so colorful. I've never been here before. The leaves of the trees were light pink, and the grass was fiery red. The daisies were yellow but it was sparkling as if there was glitter on top of them. Excitement filled through my body as I observed my surroundings. This place looked so divine.

"Are you and idiot?" The man sneers at me. I flinch at the sudden outburst, and at the anger of his voice.

"Excuse me?" I hated how intimidated I sound. I'm never the one who gets intimidated. Although I can't help but detect an odd vibration that I get from him. Even though I didn't want him to leave my presence — I felt like he was no good at all. It's not that I think he's someone evil. He's probably harmless but I could basically hear my subconscious mind screaming to stay away from him.

"Jumping directly into the plunge pool isn't a smart idea." He scolds. However, I didn't really pay much attention to the situation he was trying to talk to me about. Curiosity filled my mind. I want to know more about him. But I don't know if I should.

"Here," he hands me a small bottle. Similar to the one Quinn placed on my side table, but in the color of teal blue. "Drink this," He tells me. I just stared at the bottle in his hand. What if it was poison? I couldn't trust him — I shouldn't. We just met, and he isn't really giving a good first impression. I wanted to open my mouth to say something but I wasn't sure what to say. Should I politely refuse? Or tell him what I really think and say that I believe it's poison. "Don't worry," he smirks, "it's safe. If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now." He adds.

"What's your name?" I ask, taking the bottle from him. He didn't answer me. Instead, I heard him mumble something under his breath but I didn't catch what he said. I'm pretty sure it was an insult towards me. We talked for less than five minutes and I could tell that he hates me already. I just don't understand why. So I obliged to his orders and drank the remedy he gave me. The taste wasn't strong, but I didn't feel any effect as I gulped it all down. I wasn't even feeling sick ever since I woke up. I looked back at him. His gaze was still focused on me. "You're probably a healer," I comment. But again, he didn't respond. It looked like he was about leave as he leaned forward from the tree he was leaning against until I huffed and said, "I liked you better in my dreams."

He stopped himself from getting up. I had to avoid the gaze of his eyes refrain myself from being distracted by his looks from his — not so attractive — personality. I was starting to get creeped out from all his staring. I assume that's the reason why I feel so intimidated. But even if it isn't, I'll still blame it on that reason.

"You dream about me?" He asks. His voice was gruff. I tucked the strands of hair that was covering the side of my face behind my ear. For some weird reason, the sound of his voice made me nervous. I was considering to ignore him like how he ignored me but I decided to act like the bigger person and answer him.

"Yes, I dream about you," I admit to him. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment because I wasn't sure if I should give out this kind of information to people I just met. "I don't know why. But maybe I've seen you before I just don't remember because I believe it's impossible to dream about someone you've never met," I say. My heart was racing in anticipation as he took a long hard look at me. I was waiting for him to say something. To maybe explain to me what my dreams mean if he knows what's even going on.

"Are they bad dreams?" He questioned, breaking the silence that filled the air.

I looked at him and shook my head in response. He's as clueless as I am. I wonder if he finds it weird that I see him in my dreams. I almost expected him to call me a creeper. I'm glad he didn't though. I'm already annoyed enough.

"In that case, I want you to know that I'm not your prince charming," He says. I snorted at his response. What made him think that I would dream of him as my prince charming? I wish I could control what my dreams because the last thing I want is to see this self-centered jerk in my dreams again.

"I dream about you being my hero, not my prince charming," I clarified.

"Heroes and prince charmings are the basically same thing, sweetheart. They're both just used in different types of stories. The girl would end up falling in love with the boy in the end."

I groaned in annoyance. He knows how to get into my nerves, and him calling me sweetheart is the cherry on top off all things. It's the sarcastic tone that rolled off his tongue when he calls me sweetheart that fuels the insides of my body with irritation. The nickname would not annoy me if someone else called me that. He's probably the only one who could irritate me with a passion. Maybe that's why my mind was telling me to stay away from him. Because he was so irritating. "You're the biggest jerk I have ever met," I say to him.

He chuckled lightly and then said, "Don't sweat it, Ray."

I just stared at him. Even if I knew he wasn't talking to anyone else, I still took a look around to make sure if he was actually talking to me. Rae was a nickname nobody ever called me. But what's baffling me is how he knew my name. "Did you just call me—"

"Yes," He says, cutting me off, "Can I call you that?"

"Absolutely not," I argued.

"Why not?"

I rolled my eyes at his question. Of course, only the ones who are close to me could call me by my nickname. Not some stranger who isn't even nice — except that he saved me but I still can't stand his attitude. "Because that's not my name."

"Then what is your name?" He asks.

I tilted my head. I was so certain that he knew my name because of what he called me. "You don't know my name?"

He gave me a look as if I was stupid. "I'm not a psychic, sweetheart."

I pressed my lips together. I want to know whoever raised him to act this way towards other people. I bet he is lonely because nobody would want to be his friend since he doesn't know how to interact properly. "I don't like you," I mumbled underneath my breath.

"The feeling's mutual," The man said with a smug look on his face. I watched him move closer to me and grabbed my hand which I instantly retreated by panic. "Relax," He says as he took a hold of my hand again. The feel of his skin was cold. I released a breath as his cold touch sent shivers down my spine. "I just want to introduce myself," he says lowly.

"Why are you holding my hand?" I ask quietly, feeling uncomfortable. When I met Quinn and Jeremiah, we never held each other's hands — or even shook it — I just tried to cheer them up by telling them uplifting stories. And I communicated with them only because I could tell that they were nice. They were nothing like the way this guy was acting when we first met.

"Because I want to," He answers. It was probably the way he introduces himself to other beings. I find it strange and somehow petrifying because he's intruding personal space. Well, for me anyway. "My name is Finn Hudson," he says.

Finn Hudson. The voice of him saying his name echoed through my mind. Finn. I could still feel his hand holding on to mine. There was this comforting feeling creeping through me that made me smile. I snapped back into reality and saw that Finn was just staring at me. So I cleared my throat and spoke up, "The named you called me is pretty close to my real one." I tell him. "My name is Rachel Berry," I introduced with a cheerful grin, as if I was proud of my name.

"Oh," He says with a high-pitched tone, "so calling you Ray is like calling you by your nickname."

"My nickname is actually Rach," I corrected. "You can call me that."

"But I'm calling you R-A-Y" He spells out. He flashed a cocky smile at me. "as in the rays of the sun," he clarified.

"Why?" I ask with curiosity.

"What makes you think there's a meaning to it? What if I just want to call you that?"

"There's a meaning behind every intention."

Finn releases his hold from my hand and leaned his back to the tree. I didn't notice that we've been holding hands all this time. When he released his grasp, the coolness of his touch lingered on me. I instantly missed it — I miss the comfort that I felt when he was holding my hand.

"It's the first word that popped into my head when I first saw you," Finn tells me. I opened my mouth, ready to ask a bunch of other questions like, "Did you see me before today?" or "Where exactly did you first see me?" Since today wasn't sunny — it was cloudy. But he raised his hand stop me from doing so. "Don't ask," he says to me.

I bit my lip and nodded. I wasn't sure how long I've been gone, but I know that I have to head back to the cabin before they start to worry. "Well I better get going before my family starts worrying about me." Finn gave me a confused look which made me confused myself so I asked, "What?"

He ran his fingers through the side of his hair, "Uh, it's just that it isn't dark yet."

"So?"

"Maybe I want you to stay around for a little longer."

A huge smile appeared across my face. "You enjoy my presence," I said proudly.

"No," He snorts, "I enjoy annoying you."

"I'll pretend to believe you," I tease as I stood up from the ground and looked down on him. "I really have to go though. My sister will freak out if I'm not back at home resting since I'm not yet fully healed"

"You have a sister?" He asks. As self-centred as it sounds, I expected a question about me like: what the matter was with me. But maybe that's because I've been surrounded by people who are always concerned if they suspect something was wrong, as I was growing up. Maybe I was just used to questions about concern because that's what I've received lately.

"Yeah she's really overprotective," I shrugged. I didn't tell him that she's actually just my best friend I grew up with for the past few years because I didn't think it was important. Maybe I'd elaborate more about my life if we do get comfortable with each other and if he fixes his attitude.

"I didn't know you have a sister."

"You don't know anything about me but my name," I point out to him.

Finn stood up from the ground as well. My eyes never leaving his face as he stood up. He looked around as if he was deciding where to go. "Okay well, I'll see you around I guess," He says.

"You guess?"

"You know, there's an unlikely chance we'd see each other again in this forest."

He's right. This land is probably bigger than I think it is. I'm probably just travelling around just a small part to it. Nobody knows where the ends of this land is. Maybe there are deserts and snow-topped mountains. Just like the universe, no one knows where the ends are. I remember my father telling me that we would, one day, venture more through out this land. I didn't really understand what he meant because I thought we were already doing it. But I understood him when I was older — when he was already gone. Once my powers reach its full capacity when I turn eighteen, I would do what my father didn't get to do. I would venture into the depths of this land. It's a promise I made to myself since it previously was a promise to my father that I would go with him once I'm old enough.

"I'm still hoping that I get to see you again though. I want to get to know about the man I always see in my dreams," I hummed. I do want to get to know him. Maybe he's actually nice. Maybe his real personality will begin to show if we hang out more. He just needs to warm up to me.

He smiles. And it wasn't a cocky or a smug smile. It was a genuine one. I could feel the energy of his smile, and I can see the light sparkling in his eyes. "Then I guess I'd have to show myself more."

I furrow my eyebrows as I tried to understand what he meant by "showing himself more". Did he mean that he has been around, but he was just hiding from me? I wanted to ask him but he was already walking away. So I just let it go — for now anyway. No matter how arrogant he makes himself, deep down I know that he's keeping his true personality hidden. He probably acts like he does now because he's scared of something. I'm not sure what, but I'm sure it's fear. I can sense it. I know I will see him again. I could tell he wants to see me too. I watched him walk away until he was out of sight before I turned around and went on my direction.

As I was heading back home, I can't help but wonder more about Finn. Like: where does he live? Or is he the only one in his family who's alive? Is he the only child or does he have any siblings? Where does he find shelter? Does he have a home? I didn't even get a chance to ask him how old he was. Or what type of specie he is. It seemed like he was just a healer because he couldn't be a starchild, and he definitely is not an angel like me. I'm assuming he's a shape-shifter just like Kurt. Or he's probably a type of specie I've never heard about. But he seemed so human because I couldn't feel any powerful energy radiating from him. But that was impossible because once a being of this land brings a human to our territory, both of them would've already been killed by the leaders. Unless he's hiding. If it's even possible to hide from a supreme being.

I landed right in front of the doorstep. I opened the door and walked in into a very quiet cabin. I tiptoed my way up to my room and when I entered, I saw Quinn and Merida sitting on the edge of my bed. Kurt and Jeremiah was just standing by the window, probably looking out for me. With the way Quinn and Merida looked at me when I entered the room, I could tell that something was wrong. I cleared my throat causing Kurt and Jeremiah to turn around and face me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Where have you been?" Quinn scolds.

I gritted my teeth. I'm tired of Quinn always getting mad at me. Maybe she could do that when I'm in danger, not when I'm safe and sound. I made my way over to Merida and greeted her with a kiss on the top of her head before I turned to Quinn. "I just strolled around," I reply to Quinn, as I made my way towards her and Merida. I didn't sit down beside them. I remained standing. "and don't tell me that I've been out for a long time. That was only for a while."

"We have been looking all over for you!" Quinn had tears in her eyes. I didn't even think staying out for a bit longer was that serious. Why were they even looking for me? I seriously feel like a prisoner being monitored all the time now. I watched as Merida rubbed circles on Quinn's back trying to calm her down. "We checked the river, and all the other places you would usually go to! Where were you?" Quinn repeats.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for giving all of you a hard time," I snap. Part of me feels guilty for doing so, but part of me was also annoyed. Mostly at Quinn. "Maybe I'm having a hard time too. Have you ever thought of that?" I didn't know why tears were threatening to fall from the corner of my eyes. I usually just cry when I'm alone. Today is a strange day for me.

"Rachel," Jeremiah speaks up, "calm down."

I sucked in a deep breath. "I'm just so sorry," I breathe out.

"It's okay." Jeremiah walks over to me and engulfs me into a hug. "It's okay. We're here for you."

I narrowed my eyes as I pulled away from the hug. _They're here for me?_ Something was not right. There's something going on and whatever it is, it was serious. I knew it from the moment I stepped into the room with all four of them in it. "Okay," I breath out, "What's wrong? Why are all of you acting strange?" I ask.

"Rachel, honey..." Merida trailed off. She had a disturbed look on her face. "Why not you sit down for this," she suggests as she patted on the bed.

I refused to follow. It was about me. I couldn't get myself to move so I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Just— please tell me what's going on," I beg. My thoughts instantly went my mother. I wonder if they found her somewhere. My heart rate picked up. If they were being this serious then it probably has something to do with my mother. Merida must know how she looks like because she knew her way before I was even born.

"You're in trouble," Merida says with a terrified expression. That definitely wasn't the answer I was expecting. Why am I in trouble?

"Wait— What? What did I do?" I questioned with a penetrating voice. It was almost unrecognizable. I don't recall doing anything wrong.

"Nothing," Kurt interjected.

"Then why am I in trouble?" I ask hysterically. I couldn't help it. I couldn't tell if I was in trouble with them, or with the leaders. Was it because of Finn? Was he a human? Did someone catch me with him? Did they think I brought him into this land?

"You're sick," Quinn blurts out. Yet another response I didn't expect. This day is full of surprises for me.

"Sick?" I repeat.

Merida reached for something behind her back. It was the same bottle that Quinn placed on my side table earlier. But the small remaining liquid that was inside was black. "Why is it black?" I ask.

"The liquid inherited the bacteria inside of you when you were drinking. It turned into black because the bacteria probably came from a type disease." Merida explains. She did the best she could to explain calmly so I can refrain from panicking. But panicking is exactly what I'm doing now. How can I have a disease when that's only genetic. My father was healthy, it's impossible for me to have a disease.

"Are you sure it's a disease?" I ask Merida.

"It could be a disease, or it could be worse."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I tried to process everything. Whether it was a disease or not, something is terribly wrong with me.

"Can't you make something that could heal her?" I heard Jeremiah ask.

"Yes I can. But it's not that simple," Merida replies, "a disease is rare but it's easy to cure it if I figure out exactly what's wrong with her."

I try to think of what could be wrong with me. It could be an infection, or a virus, or even a mutation forming within me. But whatever it is, it could be deadly. It probably is by the way the remaining liquid that turned into black was now bubbling.

"What's happening to the potion?" Quinn panicked as she focused her eyes on the bottle.

"We need to find out what's wrong with Rachel right away," Merida stands up from the bed and swiftly leaves my room.

Jeremiah was trying to tell me something but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying because I was too caught up in my own thoughts. I suddenly remembered the voices I heard from earlier today. I shut my eyes tightly as I recalled hearing voices whispering death into my ear. Was that a spirit trying to warn me? I could feel someone rubbing my back as I let out a sob.

"Everything will be okay Rachel. I promise," Kurt cooed. I nodded my head even though I knew that it wouldn't be okay. This is something I can't put on hold. I'd have to do something about it quick. The scary thing about this is that death can come any minute — probably when you least expect it. Whether the disease takes over me in a day, or in a week, I would have to face it regardless. I would have to face death if I can't find a way to stop it in time even though I'm not ready to leave the ones I love behind. I had a hard time breathing as I thought deeply about it. Too bad Finn wasn't actually a hero. Because I need someone to save me now. But unlike in my dreams, that's clearly impossible.


	5. To The Unknown

That same night, I didn't dream of anything. Not even Finn. When my eyes closed, it suddenly opened to a bright room with the rays of the sun penetrating through the window. The sight made me smile as I remembered Finn calling my Ray. I still need to ask him about that. I have so much to ask him.

I haven't talked to anyone since they told me I could have a disease. Merida has given me a remedy that I have to take before I start my day. It's actually helpful but it won't cure me. It only prevents me from getting all the symptoms. The remedy that Merida gave was similar to what Finn gave me so I don't hesitate before taking it because it basically tastes like water.

I wasn't sure if I should tell Merida about the dream that I had after I passed out after Finn pulled me out of the water, because what if it isn't a sign of anything? Just like my dreams about Finn. He didn't turn out like how he did in my dreams. Maybe I'm just overlooking things. And maybe I'm overlooking things because all I'm doing is sitting on the smooth surface of the wooden dining table, watching Quinn clean up.

"You look bored," Quinn says.

"I am bored. There's nothing to do here." I say, crossing my arms. Now that they found out that something is wrong with me, I'm expecting them to be a lot more protective than they already are. I have an uneasy feeling when I think about it. I can't help the paranoia in me when I'm confined in a certain space.

"Then why not you go out?"

I looked at Quinn with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

Quinn stopped wiping the other side of the table and made her way to where I was sitting. "Look, I'm sorry that I have acted like the way I've been but—" She looks at me with apologetic eyes. "—you're like a sister to me and I'm..." I watch her look down as she traces her fingers to the bracelet that her mother gave before she died. "...I'm really scared to lose anyone else." Quinn looked back up to me. She wasn't crying. But she had a sad look on her face. "Jeremiah talked to me and told me not to treat you as if you were a baby because you're not. You're brave and strong." She smiled but then it immediately turned into a frown. "Unlike me," She says quietly.

I shake my head. "You're strong Quinn. And don't try and argue with me because you are."

Quinn sighs heavily. I know she wanted this conversation to focus on me, not her. But I don't care. I want her to know she's better than she thinks she is. A lot stronger than she gives herself credit for. "Thank you Quinn," I tell her cheerfully, wanting to remove the tension from our space. "I appreciate you apologizing to me. I forgive you by the way."

"Thank you. Now go out there and do whatever you wanna do." I see her hesitate when she opened to her mouth to add something else. "Just be careful okay?"

I giggled lightly. "Okay. There's nothing wrong with a little concern. Remember that." I say as I was making my way out of the cabin.

The first thing I thought of when I went out was to look for Finn. I checked the place he brought me to the other day assuming it was his favorite place to go. But he wasn't there. I went to the river even thought I was a hundred percent sure that he wouldn't be there. I tried to remember if I asked him where he stays or what place he would usually go to until I remembered what he said to me before he left. _I guess I'd have to show myself more._ Finn probably has followed me for a certain amount of time. That thought bothers me a lot. But he's probably so powerful that he can be in all places at once like how I assume a supreme being could do.

"Finn?" I call out. He might be able to hear me. Maybe he'd show himself to me. "Finn are you here?"

"Rachel?"

I whipped around when I heard my name. Although the voice didn't belong to Finn. It belonged to Jeremiah. I saw Jeremiah's body form through smokey distance.

"What are you doing? Who's Finn?"

I couldn't tell him about Finn. I couldn't tell anyone about him. Not until I know what he is and what kind of intentions he has. I noticed that I haven't responded yet and that I've been quiet long enough for Jeremiah to grow somehow suspicious. "Finn is a dog." I blurt out. Being a good liar is the only ability I dislike the most. The feeling of people trusting you and your lies isn't the best feeling at all. Guilt. I hate it, yet I still lie which causes that emotion to creep back into my system.

"A dog?"

I nod. "Yes. I found him resting here the other day and I gave him some food so we became friends."

"Okay..." He says, still looking unconvinced. "Do you want me to help you—" He suddenly paused. His eyes focused somewhere behind me.

I waited for him to say something but when he didn't, I spoke up. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Just thought I saw something." Jeremiah moved closer to me and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?" He says as he caressed my cheek.

"Okay," I respond. Before I let him walk away, I buried myself into his arms where I feel safe. It's the feeling I always look for and only Jeremiah can give me that. When I pulled away, his facial expression turned serious as he opened his mouth to say something. But he stopped himself from letting a word come out of his mouth. He suddenly had a sad look on his face. I wanted to tell him that he can tell me anything but if he wanted to, he would've. Jeremiah never keeps anything from me. I know he would tell me what's bothering him eventually. Jeremiah smiles at me before he left me alone.

"Who's that?" Finn says from behind me causing me to jerk around.

"Finn Hudson!" I squeak, completely startled. "Don't do that!"

"You were looking for me."

I narrowed my eyes. He heard my calls for him. "So you do follow me."

He shrugs, "Maybe it's just a coincidence that I end up wherever you are."

I shook my head. "It's either that or you can be in all places at once." Or he could be stalking me. But I stop myself from saying that out loud.

"Not even a supreme being would be able to do that."

I chuckled at his response. I notice Finn always thinks inside of the box most of the time. It's either that or I'm crazier than I think I am. "You'll never know." I tell him.

"So why are you looking for me?" he asks.

I think hard on what to answer his question. I tried to make up something convincing but there was no point in lying so I tell him the truth. "I'm not quite sure. I did say I wanted to know more about you."

Finn scoffs. For a moment I thought he'd ignore me and leave just like the last time. But I'm surprised he remained his place. "I'm not giving you any answers."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I despite taking a 'no' for an answer. I know it's selfish of me but I like getting what I want. Then again, who doesn't? Probably others would just accept it. But I'm not like them so I can't. That's how stubborn I can get. "And why not?"

"I barely know you."

_He barely knows me?_ That was the lamest excuse I've ever heard. I had to stop myself from making a rock fall on top of his head. "What do you want to know about me?" I ask patiently.

"Nothing. Sitting here and trying to know each other isn't part of my plan."

Before I could ask him what plan he was talking about, he placed his index finger over his lips to let me know that he doesn't want questions asked. I recalled what my father told me over again. _Anyone who isn't nice to me isn't worth my time._ I don't know why I'm still trying befriend someone who clearly isn't interested. There's nothing about him that wants me to stay. I don't know why I keep letting myself believe that. I can feel my face tingling with heat. I suddenly feel ashamed thinking how desperate I probably seem to him. "If you want me to leave you alone for good, just tell me and I will." I turned away, looking down. I'm so close to running.

He didn't give me an answer. Instead he asks me how long I get to stay out of the house. Since nobody gave me curfew, I told him that I could stay out as long as I wanted to. I hesitated before I told him that because I wanted to leave him all alone for being such a jerk. But I couldn't get myself to doing such a thing. I have to remain patient with him. Besides, I don't want to level with him. I want to be the bigger person. Even though he didn't apologize to me, I mentally forgave him for his actions. When he asked me if I wanted to go with him to the town, I immediately said no. It wasn't because I wasn't allowed to. I bet Jeremiah would take me there if I asked. It's because I didn't want to. Period. But with Finn's begging I'm starting to give it a second thought. "Why do you want to go anyway? I thought you didn't want to be friends." I remind him.

"I never said that. I just don't want to waste my time hearing about you, and telling you about my life." He replies.

I wanted to tell him that's what friends do. But instead, he brings up going to the town again. When I give him excuses like how difficult it would be to go to the portal, and how dangerous it would be if a human would find out that came from a different dimension, he kept shrugging me off saying he goes out there almost all the time and that no human found him suspicious. He wasn't able to convince me to go with him until he said, "Do you want to know more about me or not?" And with that, my mind about not leaving has changed. It left me more curious though. Why do I have to go out into the human world in order to know more about him?

Asking Quinn to let me go was surprisingly easy. No one had a problem with me being gone for a few days. Although I didn't tell them the complete truth. I said that I was going to explore new places so it wasn't exactly a lie either. I still find it suspicious that they allowed me to go without any lectures. Quinn didn't even hesitate when she said yes. On the other hand, Jeremiah seemed hesitant. I could tell that he wanted to go with me with the way he kept saying I shouldn't go alone. I brushed him off and told him that I wanted to walk this journey on my own. His sad face turned into a pleased expression when I promised him that we could go on an adventure together. Just me and him. The promise I made to him reminded me of the promise my father made to me. I felt a dull ache in my chest with the thought of a promise that never happened and never will.

"I'm surprised they let you go." Finn says. The portal is located on a very high mountain. It takes about half a day to reach the top and the only way you can get there is to climb the mountain. The portal is located there by the leaders of this land so it wouldn't be easily accessible by the other beings. The leaders didn't want anyone mindlessly going in and out of the portal.

There was a huge boulder we can rest on. I let Finn climb up to the boulder first. Once he reached the surface, he reached out a hand for me to grab. "Thanks." I say breathlessly as I took his hand. I stopped for a moment and rested myself on the surface of the boulder. I felt goosebumps spread throughout my arms as I watched the view. I assume Finn and I are about a hundred feet from the ground now. A slip can lead to death for Finn because he has no wings. It's mind boggling how Jeremiah has been doing this to get us extra food.

Finn carefully sits beside me. The surface we were resting on was big enough to fit a most of five beings. "I appreciate you climbing with me instead of flying to the top." He says.

"Not a problem. I simply love doing adventures like this." I felt light-headed. I was too overwhelmed at the view and how high I was. The wind was blowing like crazy. I unfold my wings to stretch it. I burst out laughing. I can feel Finn staring at me like I was crazy but I didn't care. I stood of from the huge boulder and made my way to the rocky wall. I looked back at Finn. "Let's keep going shall we?" He flashed me a grin before we started climbing.

Our way up wasn't all rock climbing. We also had to walk up the rocky surface which was a relief for Finn since he doesn't have worry about falling. When we stopped to take a little break, I just studied Finn's features. The sun was shining directly at us. There were no trees to give us shade so I had to squint. It took a moment for me to notice his freckles that were just on his nose. I forced myself to tear my gaze away from him before he catches me staring but it was too late. When we were back on our feet to make our way to the portal, he wouldn't stop teasing me. I began to think that I wouldn't enjoy this adventure. I don't want to hear 'how much I'm into him' for the next two days because I have no interest on being with him.

Once we've reached the top, Finn and I faced the portal which was bigger than I thought it would be. I expected it to be produced by some type of machine. But it was just a purple translucent square floating inches above the ground.

Finn set down his backpack to retrieve a pair of pants and a black sweater. I gave him a questioning look when he handed it over to me. He told me that I had to hide my wings with clothing that wasn't backless. Instead of questioning where he got these feminine clothing, I quickly placed the pair of pants on without removing my dress. When I had to put on the shirt, I turned around making sure Finn would only be able to see my back. However, I still felt self-conscious when I was topless. I know his eyes were on me. I can tell by the way his breath hitched when I took off my dress. It was odd since he already had seen my bare back considering all my dresses are backless for my wings to remain free. Maybe it's because I have no top on leaving an image on his mind which I assume is normal for boys. But I choose to ignore him and put my shirt causing my wings to fold and hide beneath the shirt. When I looked down to my shirt, I noticed my nipples were visible through the thin layer of the clothing. I would need an undergarment. It was unnecessary when I wear most of the dresses in my closet since they have padding that doesn't make me look exposed. I crossed my arm over my chest.

"Do you have something that can cover me up a bit more?" I ask shyly.

Finn stuttered out a "yes" and digged into his backpack for a jacket. It was a black leather jacket that was obviously gotten from the human's land. I wonder if Finn goes there often since most of his items — including his clothes — looks like they weren't hand made.

Once I placed on the jacket, Finn held out his hand for mine. "Ready when you are," He tells me.

The twitchings of my muscles made me want to change my mind. No. I don't want to. It's not safe because if it was, I'm sure Jeremiah would try to convince me to go with him. I'm carefree. I might say or do something that would blow our identity. I can't go. But instead of telling him no, I tell him, "I'm ready."

I expected to feel a suction when I made physical contact with the opening but it was just like a door. Once you enter, you're already in the other side. I looked around at my surroundings. The ground that I step on was grass. There were trees everywhere but they weren't as tall as the ones in the Dark Forest. "My imagination of Lima is different," I say.

"It doesn't take long until we reach town."

I sighed. More walking. My body was aching and my back feels sore since my wings are hidden beneath two layers of clothing which I'm not used to. "How much longer will we be walking?" I whine.

Finn's lips thinned into a straight line. "Around twenty more minutes." He began to walk without bothering to wait for me.

I turned around to look at the portal I just walked through. Deciding whether I should just ditch him and go back home. It wasn't fear that was holding me back from going with Finn. It was him who's holding me back. I'm starting to believe that getting to know him or trying to be friends with him was a bad idea and a waste of time. I stood up ready to go into the portal and leave Finn but the sound of footsteps — which was obviously his — stopped me.

"I'm sorry," He mumbles. "I'm trying to act the best I can. You annoy me but I'd rather spend my time with someone instead of being alone."

I was looking at Finn with a raised eyebrow. I repeated his words in my head. Instead of being alone? Usually, I wouldn't pity others because I hate it when they pity me and I know I shouldn't but I can't help feeling sorry for Finn. I looked back and forth from him and the portal. His expression turned into a pained was every time I turn back to look at him right after glancing at the portal. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach when I saw his sad face. I've never seen him so broken. But of course, I doubt he'd keep up with this sad act. He would go back to his jerky self if I continue to go with him. My mind tells me no but my body is already walking towards him. I bite my bottom lip, "It's okay. I'm sorry for even thinking about..." I look back and point at the portal. I couldn't get myself to finish my sentence. But he seemed to understand what I was trying to say by giving me a slight nod.

"I wouldn't blame you." He says.

There was something different with walking through the woods here in Lima and walking through the forest back at home. It felt empty. And the closer we get to the town, the heavier the air feels. It was harder to breathe. But I believe it's something you get used to eventually because I can remember Jeremiah complaining about Lima and how he didn't enjoy going here in the first few visits.

"You enjoying it so far?" Finn smirks.

I scoff. He knows I'm not enjoying it. I've been complaining for the past five minutes. "No." I snap.

He suddenly stops, I became cautious as I thought he saw someone or something that could harm us. But there was nothing. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to figure out what was going on.

There was a grin on Finn's face when he asks me, "Do you hear that?"

I remained still to pay attention to the surroundings. I do hear something. It wasn't a peaceful or calm noise. Nothing nature would produce. It was noise I couldn't explain. Finn took my hand and pulled my with him.

We are now standing on the side of a long gray pavement. There was a green sign to my right that says 'Welcome to Lima' printed in white text. We're finally here. "How much longer to we have to walk?" I ask. For the first time since I entered the portal, there was excitement in my voice.

Finn tells me that the place he wants to take me isn't near yet but it took five minutes of more walking before we reached the town. It didn't really feel exciting to finally be in a place surrounded by humans. The structures, vehicles and the technologies that was all around made me ache to see more trees or at least garden of flowers. The trees that were by the buildings were too artificial looking. It was obvious that it was carefully made, not grown naturally. Most of the people I see are serious looking. Very intimidating. They either wear a series of gray, black or blue clothing. Nothing white or radiant. I notice only the kids would wear those kinds colors.

While Finn was looking at where he was going, I clung on to his arm as my eyes wandered around. We didn't need to walk any longer when Finn raised his hand for an automobile. It was long and gray and the interior was beautiful. The ride was smooth and fast. We went through an area full of concrete homes. Each home had their own personal taste. There was one that was basically made of glass, and another had a pattern of colorful lights surrounding the home. The car made a stop in front of a home that looked like a cabin. It was huge. That's the only thing all these homes have in common. Finn helps me out of the car. "Do you own this house?" I ask him as I release my hand from his grasp.

"Nope," He replies. "Just wait and see."

It only took a few knocks on the door until a middle-aged woman answered it. "Darling!" She exclaims as she engulfs Finn into a hug. My palms began to sweat as I watched their interaction with each other. Who was she? Finn pulls away from the hug and faced me. When he introduced me to her, she didn't smile. Instead, she clings on to Finn a little tighter. I wonder if I was intimidating or if she was just scared.

When Finn clears his throat, the woman hesitatingly reaches out her hand for me to shake which I gently did. "Ray, this is my mom." Finn says. I look at him with my mouth agape. Why does his mother live here? Was he a human as well? Or worse, a spiriter? Was this why he didn't want to tell me all about himself? Was this why he didn't show any powers? All the questions in my head made me nauseous. My hands began to tremble as I felt my heart beginning to palpitate.

Spiriters are people who hunts beings like me to capture and probably hold as prisoner or experiment on our DNA. And Finn is probably one of them. His mother is human so he must be one to because there was no way a human can have a child with any beings with power. They would've been killed by the leaders. Maybe that's why Finn has probably been following me. To observe me and gain my trust so that he could trick me into going with him. I assume that he carried something that was able to sense the portal to the Dark Forest because it's not visible to the human eye. The dull pain in my chest reminded me that I was still in the presence of humans. I didn't know if I should say something, or try to make a run for it. Would I be able to escape? Or are there people who are hiding to catch me if I do? I look at Finn. He was observing me. Waiting for me to do something. Probably being alert if I tried to escape. Then I looked over at his mother. She was also watching me. But the look in her eyes caught my attention. It wasn't fear, it was worry. I can sense that she was worried about me. And that answers my question. I could be in trouble.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the delay but when I was writing this chapter I was starting to think it wasn't an interesting enough story so I stopped writing and I was thinking of discontinuing this story but I remember how I hated my friend whenever she stops a story all of a sudden and I had so many ideas for this that I didn't want to waste so I'm to do my best to finish this the best way that I can. **

**I'm not sure if the progression of this story is good but I needed to give Finn a backstory which is important for the plot. ****Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It's very much appreciated. Also, I apologize if there are any typos. I'll fix it as soon as possible. **


End file.
